Discipline
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Being a pokemon trainer means that you'll have many obstacles ahead. But when your pokemon becomes one of them, you should be ready to get them back in line, even if the method is a little strange.


Dayne groaned as he heard the light knocks on the front door, running a hand through his dark blue hair. The sound had become all too familiar to him, and he had to hope and pray there wasn't any trouble this time.

He opened up the door to a familiar sight. A kind looking, middle aged woman was at his door, and next to her was his Houndoom. It was obvious, considering the hot pink collar around her neck as well as the russet colored fur that was around her feet, filling the space between the bands.

"Hi, Mrs. Benton... Cinder was at the Daycare again, wasn't she?" He asked, forcing a smile as he adjusted his light brown jacket a little, turning his gaze down to the fire type.

The woman nodded her head, lightly nudging the fire dog forward. "Out harassing the resident Pokemon again, I'm afraid. Really, Dayne, I insist that you keep a closer eye on her. It'd be a real shame for someone to up and take her away." She spoke, looking down at the Houndoom.

Sighing, Dayne nods his head and reaches down, gently patting between Cinder's horns. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Trust me, it won't happen again. I promise. You won't see her again unless she's the one staying." He promises, waving goodbye as Mrs. Benton turned away, walking down the dirt road towards town.

Once she was out of view, Dayne's attention went down to Cinder, only to find her missing. "Ohhh no you don't, missy. You are _not_ getting out of trouble that easily." He turned and slipped into the house, looking around the place until he found her, spotting his Pokemon atop the couch in the living room, pawing at it a little as she laid herself out flat, peeking over at him.

"No silence, ya hear? You know you can't just keep sneaking out behind my back."

Growling a little, Cinder flicked her tail at him, snorting. "Oh will you just relax? All I did was go out and have a little bit of fun. A lot more than what you've done for me lately." She grumbled.

"You want something to do, huh? Then let's go for a walk."

Noticing the change of his tone, Cinder's nose wiggled as she stood herself up, looking over to him with confusion as she followed.

* * *

Dayne had led her outside on a leash, keeping himself quiet for once as they went further into the trees. The silence was unnerving; completely out of character for her usually vocal trainer. Cinder tried to get his attention a few times, whining, barking, and even tugging against the leash, only to succeed when she feigned an injury, whining louder as she gave herself a little limp for good measure.

While he stopped by a tree to look over her held up paw, she cleared her throat. "So... We're kinda far from the house."

"That's so no one can see us." Dayne replies simply as he releases her paw, unlatching her leash and sighing lowly as he sits down against the tree's roots, leaning his head against it. "They catch us and you'd probably be taken from me or something." Hearing that made Cinder's eyes widen a little, a little gleam of excitement showing in her gaze. She ended up smiling, her tail whipping around eagerly. "Wait wait wait... Hold the phone. Are you saying what I think you are? I mean, I'm not thinking of that, but if you are-"

Her answer was simply him unzipping his pants. She couldn't help but let out a little howl as she stood up again, pressing her nose up against his neck. "You're really gonna try it out here? Where anyone can come by? Dangerous thinking, Dayne. So what're we gonna do first~?"

Dayne quieted her by poking her nose. "Easy girl. I'm doing this cuz you're clearly too horny to stay in one place." He stood in front of her, slowly wiggling out of his boxers. "This must be what you want if you're gonna keep sneaking off to the Daycare. So, how's about you be a good girl and- Oof!"

He was interrupted by Cinder pushing him against the tree, her paws planted firmly into his belly as she ducked her head down. To his surprise, she had already begun lapping at his cockhead, her hot drool bathing it as her tongue trailed over it relentlessly. "Aah... H-Hey, you shouldn't be heated up or anything..." Dayne grunted, holding his head back to let out a moan. Her tongue's constant rasping was enough to wake up his dick, bringing it to throb softly against her tongue as it hardened up.

Cinder turned herself around, her hind paws resting on top of Dayne's shoulders as she lowered her hips. "Who says I'm in heat? I just wanna get down and dirty." She says simply. "I mean, why _else_ would you think I break into the Daycare~?"

Dayne found himself unable to answer her. The sight of her black, glistening cunt being presented right to his face was unexpected, but appreciated. Her scent was a mix of spiciness and sweetness, a strangely alluring one that drew him closer. Dayne put his hands on her hips, gripping down into her fur as he gave her a slow testing lick.

"Aah... Grabby..." Cinder huffed, trailing her tongue up along her trainer's shaft. She wiggled her hips into his hold, cupping Dayne's cock and balls with both of her paws as she went to licking all over the head, coating it in a nice layer of her hot spit. Cinder shivered at the feeling of her tail being pulled, followed by the warmth of his tongue poking and prodding at her tender folds.

The action sent a shock of pleasure up the Houndoom's spine, making her fur stand up on end as she tried her best to stay focused, letting Dayne's pulsing shaft into her mouth and gently closing her mouth around it, tongue poking out slightly as she went to suckling at his shaft. Dayne's moaning response was a clear sign to continue, which she took eagerly.

Sure, it was her trainer's cock in her mouth, but that sorta made it easier for her. Unlike a few of the pokemon she'd gone down on, he wasn't ramming at the back of her throat with each little movement. Taking advantage of this, she pushed her hips closer to Dayne, a paw planted firmly onto his hips as she worked her head up and down his cock, her wide tongue caressing it and soaking it further in a mixture of her spit and his fresh precum. Having his tongue poking into her slit was a good motivator too. Cinder bucked her hips and stirred them around, guiding his tongue to whichever spot of her walls needed the most attention at the moment.

He caught on quickly. In order to quiet down his moaning, Dayne stuffed his tongue into her dark, hot pussy, nearly overtaken by her flavor as he wriggled his tongue around to match her desperate movements. He went to gather up as much of her thick fluid as he could before it could dribble out onto his face, gulping down the stuff before going to get more. "Gah... You're doing a good job, Cin." He grunted, tilting his head back. The dog had decided to show off a little, letting her tongue slither out further to rub against his balls, which he parted his legs out to give her more access to.

She pulled off of him slowly, releasing his cock with a light popping sound, admiring his now glistening shaft as she lapped all over his balls. "Mmh... thanks~ I've had loads of practice." Cinder growled out, using both paws to rub along his shaft as she focused on his balls.

Dayne couldn't help moaning louder from the sensation. The feeling of her soft, squishy paw pads rubbing all over his shaft was almost enough to make him peak early. He reached down to grab her head softly, keeping her down on his sack as he humped up into her hold. "You b-bad girl... What if someone were to see you with all those other pokemon, huh?" His scolding was weak, but it helped to keep his climax at bay.

"Seeing pokemon breed in a Daycare isn't all new, ya know." Was her simple response. "Now you be a good trainer and tend to yours, or else I use some teeth." She huffs. At that, she carefully clamped her jaws down around his shaft again, this time attacking his cockhead with her tongue while she kept her nose planted down against his balls, giving them a good sniff every now and then as she suckled on him.

In response, Dayne stuffed a finger into her, stirring it about slowly to loosen her while he focused on lapping along the outside of her folds, coating the sensitive black lips with his own drool, relishing in the resulting howl she let out. "What, can't handle it~?" he teased her, pushing his finger further into her, curling it lightly against her clenching walls. "God, you're soaked..."

Cinder let out a low whine, panting and drooling on his shaft as she nods her head, curling her tail around his head and tugging it, bumping her cunt against his lips again and again as she peeked back at him. "Daaayne..." She whimpered. "Hurry up back there! I'm getting antsy."

"Patience, doggy." Dayne patted her rump a few times with his free hand, kissing up and down her needy pussy. "If you need it in you so bad, how come you're still sucking me off?"

The Houndoom didn't answer him, looking away again as she bumped her nose against the tip of his cock, lapping up the pre that had built up there.

With a little smile, Dayne moved from beneath her. "No answer again, huh? Guess I just gotta change that." Before she could protest, Dayne had grabbed hold of her horns, forcing her to look down at the ground as he mounted her from behind, brushing his cock up against her tender cunny.

"A-Aah! Dayne, wait, not my-" Cinder yipped softly as she felt him pressing against her. She trembled, groaning lowly and letting her tongue hang out of her mouth. "Ooohh... O-On second thought... More of that, please~" She growled out, closing her eyes.

Dayne lined himself up with her puffy entrance, prodding it a few more times before he went to work. To start, he pushed in until the entire head was engulfed in Cinder's hot snatch, gritting his teeth as he fought back the urge to moan and or scream. Not only was she somehow tight as a vice, but she was also hot. Almost searing hot to the touch. He thought his shaft would have been burned, had it not been for the copious amount of juice that coated her walls, slathering into his cockhead.

"G-Good fuck, you're hot!" He groaned as he sunk deeper into her eager cunt, tightening his hold on her horns. Cinder had tilted her head back a little to howl at the sky, a few small embers escaping her maw as she did so, giving her hips a wiggle. "Aah... Oh yeah, Dayne, get it all in there!" She barked happily, tail whipping against his body in excitement. _'So much better than just sucking!'_ She thought, bouncing her rump up against him to work him in further.

Huffing, Dayne released one of her horns to grab her butt for support. "E-Easier said than done!" he moaned, fingers digging into the short, dark fur of her rear. With a grunt of effort, he managed to thrust forward, going balls deep into the pooch's tight folds. "Haah, w-what, you never let anyone mount you when you sneak off?"

"I'll h-have you know that I don't always go there for sex!" She barks at him. "Now less talk and more plow!"

"You asked for it!" Dayne then grabbed her and turned around, making her lean against the tree. Before she could speak, he grabbed hold of her horns again, yanking on them to make her look up at the leaves above as he started plowing into her slit, going slowly at first and gradually picking up speed. Cinder was now just a mess of cunt juice, fur, and howls, her tongue hanging out her mouth and dripping with spit. The most she could manage to do was lightly scratch at the thick tree trunk while Dayne had his way with her.

Cinder yipped softly every time his hips smacked against her rear, her body quivering from the impact. Pleasure rushed throughout her whole body, making her respond to his thrusts by leaking out more of her warmth, having coated his entire cock and balls with the stuff at this point. She raked her claws down the trunk, a few more embers escaping her mouth. "D-Daayne... Oh Arceus, you're awesome~" She managed to yelp, wrapping her lengthy tail around his hips playfully.

His response was to smack her across her butt, grabbing the base of her tail and yanking it. "You like it rough, huh girl?" He taunts her, lowering his head down by hers. "Bet you're glad I actually wanted to do this now!" His hips pumping against hers produced a low squishing sound as his pre and her fluids leaked onto the ground below. His grunts and groans were matched by Cinder's own yelps and moans of bliss, her panting hot against the tree's trunk as her claws raked into the bark.

"Keep going, please!" She begged, closing her eyes tight as she turned her head up to the leaves above. With a groan of effort, she even managed to clamp down on Dayne's bucking member, practically forcing him deeper into her hot cavern to bathe his cock in her juice. "Ohh Arceus, I think I'm gonna cum!" She warned him with a soft bark.

Hearing this made Dayne grin. At that, he suddenly yanked himself out of her fragrant slit, grabbing the base of his cock tightly. "Aah... Oh no you don't, Cinder." He says.

Cinder whined out loud, looking back at him and panting, sticking her rump up at him. "H-Hey, what gives?! Put it back in, you jerk!"

"I will. If you promise to behave like a good pokemon." Dayne says firmly, letting just his tip grind on Cinder's hole, causing her nether lips to twitch and quiver in anticipation. He ignored her barking and howling, even pushing against her hips to keep her from bucking herself onto his shaft again. "Ah ah ah. I'm serious, missy. Promise to behave and you can have all the cock you want~" He says, grabbing hold of her horn.

Whimpering, Cinder slumped against the tree, nodding her head desperately. "G-Gaah, I swear, okay? I'll be good! Just please don't tease me like this!" She begged, tail whipping side to side. "I'll do whatever you say!"

Her reward came swiftly, and in more ways than one. First, Dayne's firm hold on both of her horns returned, making her keep her snout up towards the trees. Second, he rammed himself back inside of her, resuming his rough, deep thrusts against her clamping walls. Cinder's claws sunk deep into the bark as Dayne hilted inside of her, moaning out her name as he reached his peak. All she could handle was his first few spurts splattering against her sensitive cunt.

"A-Aaaahroooom!" She howled, closing her eyes tight as flames spewed forth from her mouth when she too hit her orgasm, the powerful Flamethrower narrowly missing the leaves overhead. Dayne soon had to clamp her muzzle shut, forcing her to keep it in as her afterglow settled in hard. Legs weary and wobbling, Cinder ended up flopping down onto her belly, her trainer's cock sliding out of her messily. She was too overtaken to even clean herself, letting their mixed up cum gush out of her slit and sink into the ground below.

A silence came over them. The only sound they made for a while was heavy panting. Dayne soon hugged the Houndoom from behind, resting his head against her neck. "Mmh... Good girl, Cinder, though the fire was a bit much.." He said as he scratched around the base of one of her horns. "Now, I don't wanna have to get rough with you again, so you be a good girl and don't sneak out of the house anymore, okay?"

Tongue lolling out, Cinder peeked back at him slowly, paws tucked to her chest. "Hhn... Promise... Dark type's honor." She spoke, managing to give him a lick across the cheek.

"Now then... Let's head on home. Once we can feel our legs again."

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_

Dayne should have known better. Grumbling, he answered the front door again, sighing as he was greeted by Mrs. Benton's familiar face. "Yeah, let me guess... Cinder again?"

"As usual, Dayne." Mrs. Benton responded. "You know, if she's giving you too much trouble, you could just leave her at the Daycare. After all, she does show up there a lot."

Sighing, Dayne's gaze went down. As expected, Cinder was there. Though this time, she had slipped inside and sat herself down by his feet, looking up at him with a smile. Not her normal grin. But a knowing, devious, enticing smile. She knew what she'd done, and she didn't feel bad in the slightest.

In fact... she even pawed at his thigh, distracting him from what would have been a drawn out encounter.

"Yeah, well, anyway Mrs. Benton, thanks for bringing her back. I'll look into leaving her there." With that, he waved goodbye, watching as the kindly elder made her way back down the path. Then, he looked down at Cinder, returning her sly smirk. "You aren't sneaky, Cinder. I know exactly what you're doing.

"Oh yeah? And just what are you gonna do about it?" She asked, winking at him. "Gonna teach me another lesson?"

Dayne shook his head, grinning at her. "Come along, Cinder. Let's... go for a walk."


End file.
